1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display displaying an image on a liquid crystal panel through the use of a backlight, and a display control method for the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-screen liquid crystal televisions has steadily become popular at home according to advances in liquid crystal panel technology and cost reduction. In particular, in the case of watching a program such as a movie program or a sports program, a higher level of realism may be obtained with such a large-screen liquid crystal television. On the other hand, there is an issue that such a large-screen television consumes a large amount of power. Typically, the liquid crystal television uses a backlight for illuminating a liquid crystal panel, so when the size of the liquid crystal panel is increased, the power consumption of the backlight is increased accordingly.
To overcome the issue, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409 discloses a technique in which driving of a light emission means is controlled in each of divided regions so that illuminating light is applied to at least a screen region which is necessary to be irradiated with the illuminating light in accordance with a video signal. According to the technique, it is possible not to apply the illuminating light to a screen region which is not necessary to be irradiated with the illuminating light, so the power consumption necessary for illumination may be reduced.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330222 discloses a technique in which a liquid crystal display screen is divided into a plurality of display areas, and time degradation in brightness of each display area is corrected.